Short-Lived Fireworks
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "Is it alright if we do this every year?" /One-Shot/


**A/N: I had to write this after watching episode 306 of Shippuden okay. Sigh, I get emotional with team 7 ;A;**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot, haha.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Naruto_.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Come on Sasuke, wake up!"

"Could you be any more loud? There are people _sleeping _–"

"Sh, sh, Sakura-chan, I think he's waking up."

They both blinked down at the boy on the bed.

"Shut up, idiots…"

"Come on, Sasuke, get your lazy ass off from the bed, we'll be late -!"

"Naruto," Sakura ground out, glaring at the boy besides her, "don't talk like that!"

The Uchiha prodigy sat up, Sharingan blazing in the dark. "Will you two _shut it_?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto pet the raven-haired boy's head, grinning. "You're so _cute _when you wake up –"

"Stop."

"But look at him! With his I-just-woke-up voice and his –"

"Naruto, if you don't take your hand off I swear I will –"

"-and his eyes are all –"

"-kill you."

"Will you stop already, Naruto?" Sakura asked, slapping his arm away from Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sighed, blinking, his Sharingan going away. "What do you two want?"

"We're taking you to the fair, Sasuke-kun," Sakura chirped, clasping her hands together. "You haven't been able to go outside and we thought it would be nice for you to take a walk, get some fresh air, see the fireworks –"

"I'm alright, thank you."

Sakura sighed, pouting.

Naruto shook his head, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and pulling him off of the hospital bed. "Look, Sasuke, you'll go with us, like it or not. Sakura worked hard to arrange a time for us to get inside and drag you out of here for a while."

Both boys stared at each other defiantly.

Sakura pushed them away from each other. She turned, looking at Sasuke. "Please – if you don't like it, we can bring you back. But I just want the three of us to hang out together again."

Both Sakura and Naruto stared pleadingly at their teammate, until he succumbed to the stares. "Fine," he grumbled out, annoyed. "I'll go."

They both cheered, clapping at Sasuke.

"Let operation "Hanabi" proceed, then!" Naruto shouted. "Sakura-chan, I think it best you go out for a while so he can get dressed."

"Huh?" She blinked at the blond boy. "You're staying inside while he changes?"

"Look at him, he can't even stand up by himself!"

.

.

.

"Oi! Watch where you're touching, Uzumaki."

"I'm sorry you got beat by an old man!"

"That's no excuse for you to be touching my balls!"

.

.

.

They walked silently to the fair, hiding behind trees and bushes when they saw someone from the hospital. Luckily, no one saw them during their walk, and the three went down to the narrow river next to the fair to have a better view of the fire works.

"Hm, and Neji worked hard to get the medicinal flower for Hinata, but we were sent home by Kakashi-sensei," Sakura finished explaining the story to Sasuke, who smiled shyly.

"Yeah…" trailed off Naruto. "He really has a soft spot for her, no matter how much of a tough guy he thinks he is. He's actually pretty mushy inside," he smirked, hugging Sasuke by the neck, scaring the Uchiha in the process. "He's sort of like you, Sasuke!"

"Get off, Naruto," he grunted, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You don't have to hide our love anymore."

"N-_Naruto_!" Sakura shouted, hitting the blond on his head. "You idiot!"

Sasuke turned his face away from the bickering duo, chuckling. "You take it so serious, Sakura."

She blushed, biting her lower lip and looking down at her toes. "I- uh…" she sighed. "He shouldn't make up lies like those, Sasuke-kun."

Both boys stared at her.

"They might believe him, you know."

Sasuke flushed.

Naruto laughed.

"What do you mean 'they might believe him'?" Sasuke asked, embarrassed.

"I mean, you don't seem to like any girls, even though –"

"N-no!" Sasuke blurted out, stopping her. "I just…"

"You just don't know what to say, right?" Naruto asked.

The Uchiha turned away, nodding.

"Here, I'll help you, idiot."

"What do you –"

Naruto pushed him, and he fell on Sakura, who gasped, surprised. Sasuke's Sharingan activated as Sakura's face turned beat red. His hands twitched to touch her, pull her closer to him, but he pulled them back before any contact occurred She felt his breath fan over her face, and it felt nice for her – very nice –, and she was closing her eyes and leaning against him (_Just a bit more, Sakura!_) until she was jarred from her trance by Naruto, who began to laugh at the awkwardness of his teammates. Sakura pushed Sasuke onto the ground, hard.

She stuttered, "W-w-why did you d-do _that_?"

"Haven't you seen how he _stares _at you? It's like he wants to –"

He was silenced by a punch to the face by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

"What the hell, Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The blond yelled, furious.

There was a firework that went off in the sky then. The trio turned around to stare at the firework display. Sakura's eyes gleamed at the sight in front of her. Naruto smiled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, suppressing a sigh of content.

Sakura's eyes shifted towards Sasuke, who looked at the fireworks in peace. She moved, slowly, carefully, closer to him, and whispered. "Is it true, then?"

He smiled. She stared up at him in pure awe.

"What's the secret now?"

Sakura jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"N-nothing, of course!" She said, pushing him away.

Sakura stepped back as the fireworks stopped and Naruto moved close to Sasuke to talk to him. She stared on, and bit her lower lip, which began to shake.

She grabbed her teammates' hands in hers, and both boys looked at her.

"Is it alright if we do this every year?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, who stared at Naruto, who stared at Sasuke.

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

.

.

.

He left a week later.

.

.

.

He sat next to her, and sighed. "I knew I'd find you here."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked, staring up at the colors bursting in the sky.

"Sort of."

They stayed in silence for a moment.

"Do you think he's-"

He held her hand in his, silencing her, and smiled. "I'm sure of it."


End file.
